Ryan D.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 20 |colorlevel= Green |residence= Melton Mowbray, UK |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 7/16 (evicted 10th) |votes= 7 |alliances= King Ghidorah |loyalties= Eli O. Chandler P. Shadi C. |hoh= 2 (Day 9 & Week 8) |nominated= 2 (Weeks 6 & 9) |veto= 1 (Week 2) |duel= 1 (Week 7) |days= 21 (in house: 19) |season2= |status2= Evicted |place2= 14/18 |votes2= 10 |alliances2= |loyalties2= Chloe D. Jordan N. |hoh2= |nominated2= 1 (Week 4) |veto2= |days2= 10 }} was a houseguest on and . In his first season he was originally evicted in tenth, but re-entered the game from the Ghost Train, and finally placed seventh, and was the fifth member of the jury. In his second season he placed fourteenth. Big Brother 9 Game Summary Ryan defined his side in the game early, when in Week 2, he used the veto to save HOH Ben P.'s key target Chandler P. Together with Chandler and Shadi C., Ryan became a part of the King Ghidorah alliance, which would take significant heat from the rest of the house though the season, as well as forming a duo with Eli O. Winning his first HOH in Week 4's Double Eviction, Ryan attempted to backdoor competition threat Patrick J. But despite getting him up on the block in prime position to go, Patrick managed to gather the votes to stay in the game. In Week 6, after Chandler's demise, Patrick won both HOH and POV for the second time to send Ryan himself out the door. Seventh onto the Ghost Train, Ryan just needed to beat his former ally Chandler to have enough tickets to buy his way back, and he did, becoming the first ever Suitman's Big Brother evictee to re-enter the game. Pulling no punches, Ryan won his first HOH competition back, and used it to try and backdoor Patrick again, this time finishing the job and sending him to jury. This great victory was short lived however, as after Eli's disastrous HOH broke up their duo, Patrick's former ally LeQuisha Q. stepped into his shoes to win HOH and POV in Week 9 to put them both on the block. With Ryan facing the eviction votes once again, the house did not hesitate to take out one of the season's biggest competition threats, placing Ryan on the jury in seventh place with a 3-1 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning for Eruption, Ryan's aim was not to be voted out pre-jury like he was initially in his previous season. However, he found himself less able to win competitions with so many other physical contenders. After voting in the minority for Rodrigo S. at the first Double Eviction, Ryan soon found himself in trouble when Rodrigo won HOH in Week 4. He was put onto the block next to fellow minority voter, Max N., before he won the Secret Veto to take himself down, forcing Andy F. up next to Ryan in his place. With Rodrigo campaigning for him to go, and without a solid alliance to keep himself, Ryan's nightmare became true as he became evicted in fourteenth place by a vote of 10-1. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Ryan is currently the only houseguest to re-enter the game after being previously evicted. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB9 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:7th Place Category:14th Place Category:Returning Houseguests